turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:TL-191 fan art
I've been working on a series of aircraft, inspired by TL-191, adding in details of how aircraft technology and manufacturing evolved differently than in our time. Here is a small excerpt. Let me know what you think... Crobinette 04:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC)crobinette Wright 27 ''' The Wright-27, also known as the Wright Fighter Model 82, was a US designed and built fighter aircraft used in the later half of the 2nd Great War. It was manufactured by the Wright Aeronautics Corp in their Long Beach California plant. It was designed to replace the Wright-20, which was outmatched by CS fighters. Using the newer Wright R-4000 series engine, it could achieve a top speed of 428 mph and could climb faster than any other US Fighter of its era. The Wright-27 was effective in air combat but proved especially adept at ground attack. It had six .50-caliber machine guns, three per wing. The plan shown above is the “Sneaky Pete” flown by Major, Dale Bayer of the 125th Pursuit Squadron based at Mockbee Air Base in Mount Clemens, Michigan '''Boeing 28 With the knowledge gained from producing the Boeing 17 under contract at their Elko, Nevada facility, Boeing proposed to replace the outdated design with a plane based on its earlier Model 168 low wing monoplane. The resulting Model 244 was officially designated Boeing 28 Model A and was first flown in early 1942. Douglas 21 The Douglas 21 was a multi purpose aircraft originally designed as a dive-bomber for the US Navy. It was repurposed as a land based bomber at the start of the war. Powered by a Wright R-2600-12 Cyclone engine. It was capable of speeds of 330 mph The model C shown above was fitted with a rear-firing turret in an attempt to create a defense against the Confederate Mule dive-bombing offensive early in the war. After some initial success, this tactic eventually failed as CS pilots learned to attack from below or head on. Hughes “Hound Dog” 37/3 Model 4 The Hughes Aircraft 37/3 Hound Dog was a Confederate States single-engine, single-seat, all-metal fighter and ground attack aircraft that first flew in 1937. It was essentially a modified HA 34 fitted with a powerful Birmingham Merlin Engine capable or over 1500 hp. It was used by the air forces of the Confederate States during The 2nd Great War, and remained in front line service until the end of the war. It replaced the Hughes 34 “Bird Dog” and with a much superior aircraft, with better pilot armor, longer range, more fire-power, and a much more reliable engine. By January 1944, when production of the Hound Dog ceased, 7,738 had been built, all at Hughes Aircraft's main production facility at Houston, Texas. The planes shown above are “Big Dog III” from the famous 256th Pursuit Group’s ‘Dog Face Squadron’ flown by Captain John Williams, and “Spooky” a 2 seat night recon aircraft from the 5th Air Reconnaissance Group based in Memphis, Tennessee in 1943. Beech and Dixon “Mule” A83 Model 3 Officially designated the BD A83 “Mule” this well known Confederate Dive Bomber was commonly called “The Asskicker” by troops on both sides. Used with deadly effectiveness by the Confederate forces early in the war. This plane was instrumental in the Confederate Bluebeard and the thrust into Ohio and Pennsylvania. The plane shown above is “Miss Behavin’” from the 12th Air Attack Group based in Louisville, Kentucky in 1941, flown by Lt. Donnie McGinnis.